Nothing Like The Holidays
by GaruFan32415
Summary: The holidays bring two old friends back together, but they never expected they'd be friends again. PuccaxGaru


**Hey,hey,hey! What's up people? **

**I'm back! Did you all miss me? No? Pfft, whatever. :( Ah Just kidding. **

**I'm back for good, I promise! Sooo this is a Christmas one shot, and a heads up about this fic... when ever something is in **_Italics_** it's what Garu is thinking in his mind. Just so you don't ask: "Whats with the italics?!" Well if I get a review like that I'd obviously know who didn't read this. **

**Anyway....let's start the fic...**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was Christmas Eve, and everyone was in their homes spending time with their families of course. Though, one ninja did not have anyone to spend the holidays(like this one) with. Instead of giving himself some time to relax, he decided to over-train himself, like every year.

Garu stopped the push-ups that he was continuously doing,and for once let himself have a break. He was thinking about someone, that he couldn't even bring himself to believe he would think of, _**her**_. _I wonder what she's doing..._

There was a loud but somehow calm knock at his front door, he got up and answered. "Hey Garu, I was wondering if you could use some company-...your always alone on Christmas Eve-..." Pucca started and smiled, "I understand if you have training to do-...I just thought may-" He put his hand over her lips and laughed, " You talk too much. Sure, I wouldn't mind company, just try not to interrupt me while I train." He's known Pucca for about 8 years now, it's hard to believe how time passes so fast.

He was now 18, as for she was only 16.

She smiled, and walked into his home, his house was plain looking. He had no tree, no lights, nothing. "Wheres your Christmas decorations?" Pucca questioned him politely, he shrugged his shoulders and took a deep breath then answered, "I don't celebrate Christmas. It's a waste of time, training is more important."

Pucca gasped, "What?! No way!" He nodded, "I'm too old for that crap." With a offended look on her face, "No one is ever to old to celebrate Christmas. Master Soo celebrates Christmas and he's like-....old! Your only 18, your supposed to love this "crap"."

"What do you mean? At least I've grown out of that stuff! You need to grow up!" Garu snapped, and Pucca rolled her eyes. "Me? Grow up? Well, I'll grow up when you grow out of your crappy personality!" "Crappy personality? I have a good personality!" He argued, Pucca laughed to herself in amusement. "Then how come you don't have a girlfriend?! Hm? Sure, you have a "good" personality. One that makes you an ass!" She snapped as well, Garu gasped.

He's **NEVER **heard her talk about him like that, it was shocking, "You don't have a boyfriend because I don't see how anyone would want to be with a bitch!" "Did you just call me a bitch?!" she yelled. "I believe I just did!" He addressed smugly, but she had a straight face in return.

"Hmph! Fine! Out of all the years I wasted going after **YOU**, protecting **YOU**, and caring about **YOU**, Garu it surprises me how you still don't care about anyone but yourself." Pucca told him calmly, and took a small flat box out of her purse then handed it too him. As soon as he opened it, the smug look faded away and turned into a frown.

"I-It's a picture of us as kids, at that Christmas party that we went to." He stuttered, Pucca continued, "It was after we first met, I was 8 and you were 10. Remember? We used to hang out all the time, and at that party you gave me this necklace-.." she held up a heart-shaped necklace, and he blushed.

"You kept that?" Garu asked, she nodded. "Of course Garu, you were my _**best friend**_." _I wish things were like that now, I loved how things were when we were kids. I guess I am an ass._ "You were my _**best friend**_ too." He admitted shyly, as a smile appeared on her face.

**Flashback~*~***

**Pucca and Garu walked side by side down the narrow sidewalk, it was days like these that they wished that they would last forever. Those kind of days that were so enjoyable with each other, though they knew that those kind of days wouldn't last forever. They both knew that they would soon grow up, and those days would just be faint memories.**

**But, of course, they made the best of their time as kids. Like playing with each other at the beach,Garu teaching Pucca some ninjitsu moves,watching the sunset together,playing in the bamboo forest,and of course laying in the grass looking up at the stars. Back then, they were like two peas in a pod. **

**It was on Christmas, that made Garu realize how lucky he was to have someone special. It was the present exchange, and it was Pucca's turn to give Garu a present. "You'll love it. I know you will." Pucca informed as she handed him a box, that was moving from what it contained inside. **

**He opened it, and to his surprise, it was a little black kitten with a red bow around his neck. Garu gasped and hugged her, "Thank you Pucca, I'm so glad I have a friend like you." He took the kitten out of the box and hugged it lightly, "I'll name you Mio." The kitten, who's name was now _Mio_, snuggled up to his new owner and dozed off to a peaceful nap.**

"**No problem Garu, we'll _always_ be friends." Pucca assured and started fiddling with her hair, it was down for once. "Promise me we'll always be friends." he held out his pinky, and she accepted with hers. They locked together, and Pucca smiled as they did so. "We'll be friends _forever_."**

**End Of Flashback~*~***

"What happened to us though?" He asked, as Pucca thought for a minute and shrugged her shoulders. "We _**grew up**_, and I started to like you. But I blew everything when I kissed you on the lips on New Years Eve, remember?"

He laughed to himself, even though he wouldn't admit it to her...he actually enjoyed that kiss. "Yeah, and I started to run away, and you'd follow. Then you would pounce on me and smoother me in kisses." "Yeah...I guess I had-..." She stopped, and he suggested, "Issues?" She gave him a 'Issues? I'm not the one with issues!' look.

"Heh, heh...very funny. But that's not my point..." she sighed, and he sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "What is your point, because I'm all ears." He teased. "It's just, I wished that I wouldn't of kissed you. We would still be best friends, that's my point." Pucca said in a apologetic tone of voice, Garu sat there next to her, taking it all in.

Garu couldn't keep it in much longer, "Don't be so hard on yourself, I mean I'm the one that chose to run from you. And that I led you on more and more, then I'd always break your heart. You'd always forgive me! I should be the one apologizing!" She couldn't believe her ears! For once, he was actually apologizing to her! Pucca couldn't help but smile, "I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

"Deal."

Together they sat in a moment of silence, recalling their silly fight over nothing. "So, do you need any help decorating your house?" Pucca finally built up the courage to ask, in response Garu hesitated for a few minutes. "I don't know..." He replied in a unsure tone, Pucca rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh come on! I'll help you!" She told him in a convincing voice, Garu sighed, "You will?" Pucca smiled from his sudden mood swing, "Of course!"

They immediately got up, Garu helping Pucca up like the gentleman he is. And Pucca, got to work finding the decorations and Garu just watched her. _She's so cute sometimes._ As Garu was thinking of how "cute" she is, Pucca was calling Garu over to help her. "Garu.......Garu........Garu!" Pucca called over loudly multiple times, and finally got his attention. "Huh?" He came back to reality, and Pucca laughed. "You zoned out there. Now, I need you to help me!"

He rushed over to help her put lights around his house, and decorations all over. After about what seems 6 hours, though it was only 2 they were having a great time. Laughing, fooling around, joking with each other, it was like old times. Pucca was fiddling with the tree and yet again Garu was watching her every move. While he was zoned out, Pucca looked over at him, and laughed. When he finally snapped out of it, he realized he was caught. "So why do you keep spacing out?" She asked curiously, and of course he blushed heavily, "Because I can't help but to look at the cutest girl ever."

"What was that?" Luckily Pucca didn't hear him, she was too busy decorating something. "I said, I was just remembering when-...I-I got Mio." He covered, to his surprise, she bought it. "Oh, I remember that!" Pucca recalled happily, and Garu nodded. "Speaking of him, where is he?" He asked, Pucca looked around and shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't seen him." She replied frowning a bit.

Then, out of know where Mio came into the room with a little Santa hat on. "Aw!" Pucca gasped, "Garu, how'd you get him to wear it?" "I didn't that's the problem...maybe Abyo or Santa put it on him." Garu suggested. "Who ever put it on him, he looks adorable!" Pucca exclaimed, Garu chuckled to himself.

Pucca laughed decided to take a break and sat on the couch, Garu joined her immediately. "Thank you for helping me Pucca, how can I ever repay you?" Garu stated blushing a bit, Pucca giggled, "Promise we'll be best friends _**forever**_." Something came over him, the same good feeling that he used to feel when they were friends. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"I _**promise**_."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Well, there you go. They will surely have a happy ending, and for once...it didn't end up with them being a couple. Wow, 5 pages is the longest I've ever written for a one shot. I'll be writing more fics soon, but until then...**

**I wanna wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**** :)**

**~GaruFan32415/Alyssa**


End file.
